f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Maturzystka - 7
Część 7. Cisza. Żadnych oklasków, komentarzy, wybuchów śmiechu, złośliwości. Otwarte drzwi i w pośpiechu kilka dziewczyn opuszcza szatnię. Mimo, że jestem praktycznie naga, pozostałe dziewczyny siedzą z opuszczonymi głowami, unikając mojego wzroku i kończą ubieranie. Inne stoją odwrócone plecami do mnie, pakując swoje rzeczy. Żadna nie próbuje spoglądać w moim kierunku. Teraz w oddali słyszę głos naszej nauczycielki wf: – …i niech ostatnia przyniesie mi zaraz klucz! Pospieszcie się! Czekam! Moje ręce nie są skrępowane. Poprawiam stanik. Jeszcze dyszę z wysiłku, ale i po tak emocjonujących przeżyciach. Włosy w nieładzie. Ręce mi drżą. Nadal obserwuję dziewczyny. Wanda i Monika pośpiesznie zdejmują sportowe stroje. Czyli to one wykręcały mi ręce! Podciągam majtki. Nie jestem złośliwa ani przesadnie mściwa, ale jednak mam swoje plany. Biorę głęboki oddech: – Dziewczyny, tak na przyszłość: Jeżeli zamierzacie mnie pieścić, to nie wykręcajcie mocno rąk! Chyba, że którąś z was podnieca zadawanie bólu? Jest tu taka? – cisza. Czekałam dłuższą chwilę. – Nie widzę odważnej. A szkoda. Z tchórzami to żadna zabawa. Hm, pewnie i tak prawie wszystkie fiuta widziałyście jedynie na filmikach w Internecie – mruczę rozbawiona. – Chcę czerpać pełną przyjemność z waszych pieszczot. I w ogóle dzięki za orgazm. Chętnie skorzystam z pomocy tych, które dzisiaj mi dogadzały. Naturalnie nie tutaj, zapraszam do mnie do domu. Potrafię się zrewanżować. Cisza. Milcząc albo rozmawiając w parach, wszystkie kończą ubieranie i wychodzą. Chyba nawet w popłochu. Wychodząc, niektóre ukradkiem spoglądały na mnie. I tyle. – Co to, koniec konwersacji? Pewnie pierwszy raz widziałyście seks i orgazm na żywo? Tak było, dziewice? – powoli pakuję rzeczy i nadal hardo przyglądam się obecnym. – Czekam na zgłoszenia zainteresowanych. Zapewnię wam lepsze warunki i więcej atrakcji. Zawsze na przerwie możemy pogadać. Raz jeszcze dzięki za miłe przeżycia. No, teraz jestem pewna, że na przerwach nie będzie tłoku wokół mnie. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Ocieram łzę, rezultat wykręcania rąk, i kończę pakowanie moich rzeczy. Ubrana idę z ręcznikiem do umywalki, nawilżam go i delikatnie przemywając twarz, maskuję jej zaczerwienienia. I oczu. W końcu zbieram się, zamykam szatnię i idę z kluczem do wyjścia. Zaaferowana czymś wuefistka na szczęście koncentruje się na rozmowie z inną nauczycielką i z roztargnieniem odbiera ode mnie klucz. Żegnam się szybko i wychodzę ze szkoły. Jutro sobota. Oddycham z ulgą. A mimo to... A jednak... Chyba tak. Chyba już chciałabym być na kolejnym wf-ie. * Poniedziałek. Dzień jak dzień. Na przerwach przeglądam Internet, czytam kupiony tygodnik. Potem tygodnik dostaną rodzice, jak zwykle. Jest spokojnie. Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Na przerwie przed ostatnią lekcją podchodzi do mnie Monika. Udaję, że czytam. – Cześć, Grażyna. – Cześć... – nawet nie podnoszę wzroku. Nie lubię tej cipy. Jak każdej, należącej do bandy Ewy. Cisza. Podnoszę głowę i przez chwilę mierzymy się wzrokiem. Jakoś dziwnie na mnie patrzy. W końcu nie wytrzymuję: – Znowu jakieś polecenie od Ewy? – Hm, nie, ale... Słuchaj... To jest ten, no... – prostuje się i wypowiada To jest ta książka, którą chciałaś przeczytać. Zwróć mi za kilka dni. Dodałam ekstra zakładkę. Musisz ją koniecznie obejrzeć. Patrzę na nią i nic nie rozumiem. – Czy tę dziewczynę popier... Ej, harcerz nie klnie! – upominam siebie i w porę powstrzymuję się. – Co to za intryga? – gorączkowo zastanawiam się i nadal uważnie patrzę na nią. W końcu odzywam się. – Słucham? – Obejrzyj dokładnie zakładkę – podkreśla walor zawartości z naciskiem na słowo „obejrzeć” i nerwowym ruchem wciska mi książkę. Odchodzi. Nie ogląda się. – O co jej chodzi? – zastanawiam się. – Znowu jakiś głupi żart? Zakładka to przycięta połowa jakiejś widokówki. Przyglądam się i nie potrafię skojarzyć, jakie miasto przedstawia. No nic, może sobie przypomnę. Odruchowo ją odwracam i czytam tekst znajdujący się na rewersie. Do mnie. No, no!! Ale mnie ruszyło! Prawie upadłam z wrażenia! Staram się zachować tak spokojnie, jakbym przeczytała wiadomość o tym, że jutro będzie środa, bo dzisiaj mamy wtorek. Treść na odwrocie widokówki jest jednak zdecydowanie bardziej ekscytująca. Monika podaje numer telefonu. Chce się spotkać ze mną i pogadać o propozycji, którą złożyłam w szatni po lekcji wf! Z opuszczoną głową przez dłuższą chwilę kartkuję książkę, żeby opanować emocje. Kiedy już jestem gotowa, podnoszę głowę i ze znudzoną miną ostentacyjnie wkładam książkę do torby. Rozglądam się po korytarzu i odnajduję Monię. Dziewczyna w pewnym momencie spojrzała na mnie, a ja lekko skinęłam głową. Widzę ulgę, a może nawet zadowolenie na jej twarzy. I nagle odwraca wzrok. Bo? Właśnie nadchodzi Ewa. – Cóż, chyba przeczytam książkę najpóźniej do czwartku. Muszę – uśmiecham się dyskretnie. Wewnętrznie promienieję. – Mój osobisty urok działa. Ciekawie zapowiada się sobotni wieczór. Rodzice wychodzą na jakąś kolację. Chata wolna... * – Hej, Grażynko! – Cześć, ... Nikola – musiałam chwilę zastanowić się, bo jeszcze nie znam zbyt dobrze imion wszystkich dziewczyn z „B”. Z nimi mamy wspólny wf. Ładna blondynka, gęste włosy strzyżone „na irokeza”. Boków nie wygoliła mocno, ale góra, teraz już długa, ładnie uczesana. Efektownie wygląda. Była jedną z tych, którym liceum trochę przeszkadzało w życiu, bo i tak rodzice ją ustawią. Kolejna po Jessice, która powinna wybrać prywatną szkołę. Kiedy Nikola jadła, zawsze widziałam ją z drożdżówką albo jakimś batonem, ale gruba nie była. Tego jej zazdrościłam. Miała ładny, średni biust i w ogóle była szczupła, zgrabna. Oceny poniżej średniej, ale nie wyglądała na zmartwioną marnymi wynikami. Grzeczna, spokojna, miała sporo koleżanek i przyjaciółkę. * – Słuchaj... Twoja propozycja to na poważnie czy to był tylko żart? – Niby jaka propozycja? – trochę zaskoczyła mnie. – No, wiesz... – dziewczyna jest trochę skrępowana. Dyskretnie rozgląda się. – To, co powiedziałaś w szatni. Po wf-ie – wyjaśnia nieco ściszonym głosem, ale nie pochyla się. – Ach, to... – wydymam lekceważąco usta, patrząc przed siebie, ale kątem oka widzę, jak rzednie jej mina. Nie potrafi ukryć rozczarowania. – Już zapomniałam. Tak, nadal aktualna – patrzę w jej oczy i widzę w nich uśmiech. – Och, to super! – reaguje uśmiechem. Widać ulgę na twarzy. – Słuchaj, chętnie spotkam się z tobą. Gdzie wolisz u mnie, u ciebie? – Tylko u mnie – odpowiedziałam bez namysłu. I nagle wpadłam na pewien pomysł. – W piątek podam ci godzinę, a spotkanie w tę sobotę. Rodziców nie będzie. Pasuje? – Jasne, pasuje! – szeroki uśmiech. Szybko poważnieje. – Ale mam prośbę. Nikomu ani słowa. Szczególnie Marcie. To moja przyjaciółka i wiesz... No, taka szatynka w okularach – od razu wyjaśniła, widząc, że nie mam pojęcia, o kim mówi. – Mogłaby źle zrozumieć mój pomysł spotkania z tobą – dotyka mojego ramienia i delikatnie głaszcze. Naprawdę miła pieszczota. – Jasne. Pełna dyskrecja – potakująco kiwam głową. – Akurat! – uśmiecham się w duchu. – Dzięki! To chyba intuicja. Patrzę z uśmiechem na Nikolę i pytam wprost, ale nieco ostrzejszym tonem: – Niki, lubisz być grzeczna i wychowywana, co? – No, chyba tak... – jej swoboda i pewność siebie prawie ulatniają się. Uśmiech świadczy o tym, że stąpam po niepewnym gruncie. To walę jeszcze mocniej. – A nosisz obrożę? – Yyy, Grażynko, pogadamy podczas spotkania, dobrze? – rozgląda się spłoszonym wzrokiem. Niepotrzebnie, nikt nie może nas usłyszeć. Inni stoją za daleko i jest głośno. Jak to na przerwie. Wycofuje się. Chce odejść. – Podejdź bliżej – rozkazuję. Nie jestem groźna, nie warczę, ale jestem stanowcza. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się niepewnie. Po chwili wahania lekko wzrusza ramionami i zbliża się do mnie. – Przyjdziesz bez stanika i bez majtek. Nie ubieraj spodni. Masz wyglądać efektownie – jak na imprezę. I być posłuszna! W przeciwnym razie szybko pożegnamy się. Zabierz ze sobą niezbędne przybory do zabawy. Wiesz, o co chodzi? – milknę na chwilę i patrzę na nią uważnie. – Pasuje ci? – O, tak, moja pa... – nagle zmienia wypowiedź i ton głosu, gdy ktoś mija nas. – Yyy, ten... Tak, tak może być! – Oczy jej się świecą. Wyciągam telefon. – Podaj swój numer. Bez wahania podaje. – Jeszcze dzisiaj zadzwonię i wtedy dowiesz się, o której masz być u mnie w sobotę. Odbieraj telefon! Masz być punktualnie. Windą wjedziesz na ostatnie piętro. Zadzwonisz do drzwi i całkowicie rozepniesz bluzkę. I cierpliwie będziesz czekała aż otworzę drzwi. Zapamiętasz tyle informacji? Nieznacznie, a jednak gorliwie kiwa głową. – Jeżeli masz pytania, prośby, to dzwoń. Od godziny 16. Nigdy wcześniej! W szkole nigdy nie będziemy kontaktować się, czyli nawet nie podchodzisz do mnie. Jasne? Bez słowa skinęła głową i dla wzmocnienia swojej milczącej odpowiedzi, przymknęła oczy. Uśmiech zadowolenia błąkał się po jej ustach. – Uciekaj na lekcję. Patrzę za nią, kiedy powoli odchodzi. – Kurde, mam mokro. Też się podnieciłam! – prawie niedostrzegalnie poruszam nogami. W końcu idę do łazienki, zamykam się w kabinie, ściągam spodnie, majtki i wycieram chusteczką. * Siedzę jeszcze chwilę, gdy słyszę, że wchodzi jakaś dziewczyna. Nie, dwie. Mimowolnie podnoszę nogi. Jedna z nich wpada do kabiny przy ścianie. Siedzę w środkowej. Druga wchodzi za nią! Szepczą chwilę i... O, kurde! Chyba pieszczą się! Znowu coś szepczą, śmieją się. Ale... Zaraz, zaraz. Ja znam ten głos! To ta mała gnida, Kamila! Już nie szepczą. Sapią i stękają. Włączam komórkę. Ostrożnie i powoli opuszczam telefon. Może coś nagram? Kiedy kończą orgazmem tej drugiej, odczekuję chwilę. W łazience nadal nie ma nikogo poza nami. Delikatnie głaszczę spłuczkę i energicznym ruchem spuszczam wodę! Słyszę nerwowe szepty i pośpieszne ruchy porządkujących ubrania. Delektuję się tą chwilą. Podciągam majtki, spodnie i wychodzę z kabiny. Myję ręce. Powoli i dokładnie. Zakręcam wodę. Cisza. Jakbym była sama. Patrzę w lustro na swoją zadowoloną twarz. I mówię głośno, patrząc w stronę kabin. – A co tam, umyję łapki jeszcze raz! Nadal cisza. Nie wychodzą z kabiny. Nie chce mi się dłużej czekać, bo właśnie kończy się przerwa. – No, suczki! Niech tylko Ewa dowie się, jak spędzacie czas we dwie. No, właśnie! Kamila! Nie powinnaś wylizywać Ewy? * Spotkanie z Olą musiałam przesunąć, ale umówiłyśmy się na dzisiaj. Zadzwoniłam do drzwi. Uśmiechnięta prawie natychmiast otworzyła. – Cześć! Wejdź! – odsunęła się. – Cześć – weszłam z uśmiechem. Założyłam czarne sandałki na szpilce, jasne dżinsy i biały T-shirt. Ola, ciemna blondynka, była w błyszczących sandałkach, szerokiej spódniczce i bluzeczce. Ciuchy miała w kolorze pastelowej zieleni. – Miałaś być nago! – stwierdziła zdegustowana. Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. Chciałam odpowiedzieć i właśnie otwierałam usta. – Żartowałam! – zaśmiała się i dała mi buziaka. – Chodź! – pociągnęła mnie za rękę do swojego pokoju. Plotkujemy. Siedzę na tapczanie z kieliszkiem wina, Ola w fotelu, opierając bose stopy na tapczanie. Czasami rozbawiona głaszcze mnie stopą. W końcu odstawia swój kieliszek i popija wino z butelki. Chyba za dużo wypiła. Ma zaczerwienione policzki. Z laptopa puściła jakąś fajną muzykę instrumentalną. Na ekranie ilustracją dla nich są zmieniające się jasne figury geometryczne na czarnym tle. Wpatruję się w ekran. * – Wiesz, intryguje mnie, jakie jest twoje podejście do kobiet? – pyta Ola i bierze kolejny łyk wina. Wzruszam ramionami. – Traktuję wszystkie tak samo. – No, tak... A jeśli chodzi o zainteresowanie nimi? Nie chciałaś kiedyś być tylko z kobietą? Wiesz, tak blisko jak z przyjaciółką. – W zasadzie... Chyba nigdy nie miałam przyjaciółki – z rozczarowaniem myślę o zakończonych znajomościach w moim miasteczku. – Tylko bliskie koleżanki. – A zamieszkać z nią? Żyć z nią? Ze względu na płeć więź z kobietą wydaje się bardziej naturalna. Szybciej rozumiemy siebie i swoje potrzeby. Nie odczuwamy takiej potrzeby dominacji jak mężczyźni, więc obie dbamy o nasz byt i zaspokojenie swoich potrzeb. Jesteśmy wierniejsze niż mężczyźni. Bardziej zapobiegliwe, opiekuńcze, czułe, uczuciowe... Patrzę w ścianę. W pokoju panuje półmrok. Już wiem, o co jej chodzi. Wzruszam ramionami. – Nie miałam zbyt wielu okazji do takich prób i eksperymentów. W zasadzie w ogóle nie miałam takich okazji. Pochodzę ze stosunkowo małej społeczności, gdzie nie ukryje się żadna tajemnica, bo wszyscy chcą wiedzieć wszystko, również o tobie. I z radością przekażą to innym. – A chciałabyś spróbować? – głaszcze mnie po ręce. Już dawno odstawiła butelkę i przytula się do mnie. Coś mnie naszło. Może to po winie? Albo potrzeba odreagowania szkolnych przeżyć? Powoli biorę głębszy oddech i odpowiadam w miarę lekkim tonem: – Z tobą? Jasne. Chętnie. Kiedy Ola przeanalizowała moja odpowiedź, zareagowała jak małe dziecko. Momentalnie uklękła i z uśmiechem chwyciła mnie za głowę, patrząc w oczy. – Taką miałam ochotę, żeby właśnie z tobą... – nie kończy zdania, tylko wpija się ustami w moje usta. Chwilę później wpycha swój języczek. Sięgam do jej piersi. Miłe zaskoczenie. Jest taka duża, jak na nią, i pełna. Prawie nie czuję ubrania. Założyła bluzeczkę i stanik z delikatnego materiału, więc wrażenie jest niesamowite. Jakbym miała w ręku nagą pierś. Ale istotniejsze, że chciałam z nią spróbować. Od razu wiedziałam, że będzie uległa. Choćby dlatego, że ma ochotę na seks z dziewczyną i żeby nie stracić okazji, podporządkuje się. Ale wyczuwałam w niej tę „miękkość” typową dla uległych. Moje doświadczenie było niewielkie, ale tak rozumiałam uległość, a Ola pasowała do moich wyobrażeń. I miałam rację! * Mruczała, kiedy masowałam jej sutek. W końcu dotknęła ustami moich ust. A potem stała się bardzo zaborcza. Wepchnęła język w moje usta i nie pozwoliła przerwać pocałunku. Dłonią sięgnęła do krocza. Pociągnęła w górą T-shirt i nie radząc sobie z zamkiem dżinsów, od razu wsunęła rozłożoną dłoń w spodnie i majtki. Zachłannie zaczęła pocierać łechtaczkę. Dreszcz podniecenia szarpnął moim ciałem. Nie byłam przygotowana na tak agresywne pieszczoty. Ale już byłam wilgotna! Miałam wrażenie, że czas oczekiwania na nasze spotkanie spowodował tak zdecydowaną reakcję Oli. Intensywne pieszczoty palcami też mają swój urok. Rozpinam spodnie. Nawet przypadkowe muśnięcia moich wilgotnych warg były ekscytujące, a co dopiero dotknięcia łechtaczki. Po jakimś czasie odsuwam się od jej ust. Mam przymknięte oczy i pojękuję. Słyszę sapanie mojej podnieconej kochanki. * Dzwonek do drzwi. Obie momentalnie nieruchomiejemy. Patrzymy na siebie. W oczach mamy to samo pytanie: „Przeczekać?”. Patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu. Pochylamy się ku sobie. Za chwilę brzęczy telefon. Moja dziewczyna wyciąga dłoń z moich spodni i odbiera. Poprawiam swoje ubranie. – Ola, gdzie jesteś? – słyszę podniesiony głos jej ojca. – No, gdzie? W domu, przecież – mruczy Ola, patrząc na mnie i bawiąc się kosmykiem moich włosów. – To otwórz drzwi! Natychmiast! – wrzeszczy jej ojciec. – Już, już! Idę! Biegnę! Lecę! Tylko zróbcie mi miejsce do lądowania! – Ola energicznie wstaje i rusza z telefonem do drzwi. Widać, że nie za bardzo przejęła się krzykiem ojca. Jestem szybka. Zanim otworzyła drzwi, zdążyłam zapalić górne światło w pokoju i włączyć radio stojące na biurku. Potem uchyliłam okno. Kiedy jej rodzice weszli do mieszkania, chowałam butelkę pod biurko. Kieliszki wcisnęłam na półkę biblioteczki, obok książek. Wróciłam na tapczan, złapałam jakąś gazetę i kiedy kładłam nogi na fotelu, do pokoju weszła mama Oli. Szybko zdjęłam nogi i wstałam. – Dobry wieczór pani. – Dobry wieczór. No, w końcu odwiedziłaś Olcię – uśmiechnęła się i rozejrzała po pokoju. – O, i muzyki można normalnie posłuchać. Zazwyczaj ściany drżą... Nic nie zaproponowałaś koleżance do picia? Żadnej przekąski? Oszczędzasz czy leniuchujesz? – W zasadzie dopiero siadłyśmy – pospieszyłam ze wsparciem. – Dobrze. Dalej siedźcie. Jakoś poradzę sobie z tatą – to zdanie znużonym głosem skierowała tylko do córki. – Mamo, a co się stało? Mieliście być – Ola spojrzała na zegarek – za trzy godziny albo jeszcze później. – Ach. Takie tam... – mama Oli zrezygnowana machnęła ręką – Nie możemy uzgodnić, kto nie zapamiętał daty premiery i zapomniał zabrać klucze. I pieniądze! Czasami trzeba ich używać. Film będzie w kinach dopiero jutro, a ja sądziłam, że tata funduje mi kino i restaurację. A on uważał, że ja zapłacę! A właśnie, do kina jechaliśmy na rezerwie. Córcia – poważnie spojrzała na Olę i westchnęła – jak tu stoję, to obiecuję: nigdy więcej nie wyjdę za mąż za twojego tatę. No, nie przeszkadzam. Idę dalej kłócić się. Rozbawiona Ola spojrzała na mnie, wzruszyła ramionami i rozłożyła ręce. Potem spoważniała i uważnie rozejrzała się. Milcząco wskazałam palcem pod biurko i na półkę z książkami. Dziewczyna powiodła wzrokiem za moim palcem i po chwili ze szczerym podziwem pokiwała głową. – Łoł! Dobra jesteś. Szacun – potrafiła docenić moją zapobiegliwość i szybkość reakcji. Nie chciałam uczestniczyć w rodzinnej kłótni. Posiedziałyśmy jeszcze z kwadrans, między innymi ustalając nowy termin naszego spotkania. Przynajmniej jednego byłam pewna. Za drugim razem będzie ostro. Już wiedziałyśmy, po co spotykamy się i obie czekałyśmy na ten dzień.